Ella y su oscuridad
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: En las historias contadas más tarde, ocultaron aquellos horrores, pero nunca olvidaron completamente. El hielo fue el menor de sus problemas, aunque eso era mejor olvidarlo. [Este fic participa en el reto 17# "Cuentos desde los túmulos" del zombie foro El Poney Pisador]


**N/A:** ¡Saludos, pastelitos!

Me juré que ya no profanaría la obra de Tolkien con mis memeces. Obviamente no soy tan fuerte c': Prepárense para un fic que intenta ser terror pero nunca lo logra porque yo no nací para eso (y desgraciadamente lo noté cuando ya me había inscrito al reto). Pero traté compensarlo con un poco de ¿suspenso? ¿angst? Igual no es fluff.

Palabras: 1567 sin contar las notas de autor y el título.

* * *

 **Nombres** :

-Turukáno: Turgon.

-Findekáno: Fingon.

-Irissë: Aredhel.

-Nolofinwë: Fingolfin.

-Findaráto: Finrod.

-Arakáno: Argon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje o lugar aquí es de mi propiedad. Los he pedido prestados un rato (para profanarlos) y pienso devolverlos.

* * *

 **\- Ella y su oscuridad -**

 _¿Por qué tu violencia aún me atormenta?_

 _(She and her darkness —Diary of Dreams)_

 _…_

Los ojos grises relumbraban débilmente en la oscuridad. Turukáno avanzó un tiempo más contra la ventisca helada que le picaba sobre la piel de las mejillas como un millón de pequeñas agujas. El lúgubre sonido de unos alaridos suplicando la ayuda poco probable se volvió patente, y él, incapaz de ignorarlo, se encogió debajo de las exiguas pieles que le protegían del frío. Aquellos gritos cada vez más desesperados reverberaban en su cráneo. El elfo noldo siguió, no obstante. Continuó hasta tropezar, con los pies hundidos en gruesas capas de nieve. Exhausto, probó ponerse de pie, pero los músculos ya no respondieron para tanto. Se arrastró hasta cubrirse, hacinándose contra la cara plana de una roca, y esperó.

Aguardó a que la muerte lo tomara, o la criatura viniera por él.

La misma cosa, al final.

El potente eco de los gritos fue traído de nuevo por una corriente de viento. Turukáno no era nada parecido a un cobarde, pero percibió como un escalofrío no precisamente provocado por el frío intenso, trepó por su columna. Apretó los párpados, tembloroso, y sintiéndose tremendamente desgraciado.

Distinguía cada cuando el agudo chillido del monstruo alado, el ominoso batir de sus alas que vencía el rugido del viento cuando _ella_ estaba demasiado cerca del suelo.

Aguardó, sintiéndose morir de pena más que a mano de las inclemencias de aquél yermo paraje. Pero la muerte no vino a por él y la criatura no lo reclamó como a ella.

Así, cuando Findaráto lo encontró, Elenwë ya no estaba con él.

* * *

Las horas de persecución transcurrieron y el rastro parecía seguir indefinidamente, serpenteando por la llanura y hasta unas colinas demasiado lejanas que se cortaban contra el oscuro cielo estrellado. Junto con un pequeño grupo, el príncipe elfo había pasado la mitad de la jornada buscando; ahora su comitiva lucía más desmejorada si cabía y se habían alejado más de lo conveniente del grupo principal. Findekáno se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro derrotado, un halito blanco flotó frente a su rostro un segundo. Caras largas y miradas apagadas fue lo único que notó al girar para dar la orden de volver.

Forzando los caballos a través de la congelada planicie, dieron alcance a las huestes de quendi algunas horas después. Encontraron el campamento ya instalado. Un amontonamiento de desgastadas carpas azotadas por un viento que no había cesado desde que adentraran tanto en el norte. Findekáno se acomodó la capucha de la capa y penetró en las callejuelas entre tiendas que se abrían hasta la carpa de Nolofinwë.

Permitió la partida de sus ajados compañeros y esperó frente a una mesa, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera, hasta que su padre hubo terminado con sus asuntos.

— ¿Los encontraron? —Inquirió por fin, revisando una especie de mapa garabateado sobre un pergamino desgastado. Había firmeza, entereza en su voz, pero la tensión en sus facciones denotaba su aprensión.

Findekáno se dejó caer sobre un taburete.

Nolofinwë, sin advertir respuesta, alzó la vista. Findekáno tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, los labios secos y partidos, su gris mirada distraída.

—Turukáno vive, lo enviamos de vuelta en cuanto Findaráto lo encontró delirante entre la nieve —declaró sombrío—. En cuanto al monstruo… La criatura _vuela_ , padre. Y el viento pronto habría borrado su rastro de cualquier manera.

Los ojos del Nolofinwë se quedaron clavados en algún punto más allá de Finno, ensimismados.

—Nadie dormirá tranquilo pensando en ese monstruo —lamentó.

—Esperemos que así sea. Lo peor que podría pasar es que nos encuentre dormidos.

Nolofinwë lo miró atento largos segundos. Por su expresión, Finno averiguó que las malas noticias no consistían sólo en las que él había traído.

—Los exploradores que han logrado regresar del norte dicen que estamos a una jornada del hielo —dijo el mayor—. Nadie puede saber cuánto tiempo pasaremos en él.

Dejó en el aire el resto. No vocalizó lo obvio: no dijo que muchos de ellos ya no saldrían de allí.

* * *

El hielo volvió a crujir bajo sus pies, protestó con el paso que ella deslizó sobre la superficie. Más allá, estaba el mar en su silencio casi absoluto. Aquellos días entre las glaciales tinieblas le habían enseñado a Irissë a identificar los numerosos matices de la oscuridad. Así, la doncella de los noldor supo que a una distancia considerable, el mar se mecía suavemente contra la gélida corteza.

Lentamente, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos cerúleos de una mujer todavía la vigilaban.

—No te tengo miedo, monstruo —le aseguró con toda la firmeza que logró juntar.

No pudo ver la sonrisa que se esbozó en los labios de la extraña criatura, pero no lo necesitó. Adivinaba el gesto despectivo con casi demasiada nitidez. Irissë tragó en seco antes de dar una bocanada de aire porque era como si se ahogara.

Por supuesto que tenía miedo.

No fue capaz de esconder el temblor de sus piernas cuando probó dar otro paso. El sonido que emitió el hielo fue para ella un gemido de dolor. Irissë se sintió atacada por unos enormes deseos de llorar, porque quejidos de dolor era todo cuando podía recordar en medio de esa larga y penosa noche. Apretó los parpados, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

—¿No me tienes miedo, elfo inmundo?

Su voz no era como nada que la doncella élfica hubiera escuchado. Parecía poder cobrar forma y entremeterse en su piel. Mezclaba de manera espantosa burla, rabia y dolor; arrastrándose fuera de su garganta con un sinuoso y agudo silbido.

La joven hija de Nolofinwë sacudió la cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, haciendo crepitar el frágil hielo.

—Me tienes miedo. Siempre me tendrás miedo —aseveró.

Irissië sollozó, pero el monstruo con forma femenina solo la golpeó con un ala, como por casualidad, y emprendió vuelo entre aquellas risas que, efectivamente, siempre lograrían levantarse desde el más profundo olvido, para enroscar los fríos dedos del miedo entorno a su cuello.

* * *

Nolofinwë se adelantó desenvainando su espada. Aquella fue la única vez que lograron ver su rostro. La luz de las estrellas iluminó las hermosas facciones de Thuringwethil. Pero nada de belleza había en ella salvo aquella que pudiera venir de su apariencia.

Su sonrisa floja y acre, con una nota de hilaridad en la curva cerca de la comisura de sus labios, no tenía un atisbo de hermosura.

Ella no se movió y Nolofinwë dejó al acero deslizarse justo en su estómago.

Thuringwethil rio con una dulzura impropia de ella, de su aspecto, de esas alas oscuras y cartilaginosas que colgaban de su espalda y rozaban el suelo, acentuando el horror que encarnaba.

—Lo perderán todo —habló al retomar su voz usual. Aquella tortura breve que podía dar con tan solo abrir la boca—. Lo perderán todo —vaticinó de manera tétrica.

Thuringwethil tomó la empuñadura para sacar de su cuerpo el arma y la arrojó a los pies del elfo, sin gesticular ninguna clase de dolor.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, _príncipe_ elfo.

Turukáno andaba a pie, pero rechazó la fija mirada azul que aquella nauseabunda criatura le dedicaba. Bajó sus propios ojos al suelo.

Turukáno no era nada parecido a un cobarde, más no podía sostener su mirada sobre aquella que le habían arrebatado a Elenwë. Aún la recordaba, arrastrada entre la nieve, dejando el rastro rojizo de su sangre.

* * *

Irissië lo tomó firmemente por el brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Hermano…

Él se sacudió el agarre. No pretendía ser brusco, pero no tenía mente para ninguna cortesía. Su hermana dio una protesta más pero lo dejó ir. Findekáno no hizo amago de moverse, se limitó a mirarlo suplicante.

Turukáno lo ignoró y dejó de sostenerse sobre su hermano menor. Arakáno le colocó la capa en los hombros y lo dejó ir con reticencia, pero no hizo mayor esfuerzo por detenerlo. Miró a su hija en brazos de Nerwen, envuelta en numerosas frazadas para protegerla de la intensa ventisca que azotaba el llano.

Luego, el príncipe elfo no volvió sus ojos atrás.

Elenwë estaba ahí. Entre la bruma logró distinguirla. Su cabello dorado y su figura frágil, aguardando.

Se acercó. Elenwë se acercó con pasos tambaleantes para terminar cayendo sobre sus brazos, balbuceando palabras en una lengua extraña y desagradable.

 _"Te tengo una sorpresa, príncipe elfo",_ había dicho _ella_.

Turukáno sacó de entre su ropa la daga. Le temblaban las manos y sobre el pecho le pesaba una inmensa pena. Aspiro el aire congelado con dificultad, sosteniendo a su esposa sobre su regazo. Retiró los apelmazados cabellos rubios de su rostro y miró a los ojos cerúleos y vacíos de Elenwë una vez más.

Una última vez antes de aceptar que la había perdido.

—Ahora, descansa —musitó con suavidad a pesar del nudo que apretaba su garganta.

Acarició el rostro de la dama élfica, sosteniendo con su mano libre la fina daga que terminó dentro de su cráneo.

—Ahora descansa, mi amada.

Turukáno lo omitió.

Cuando ellos preguntaron por la caminata a través del Helcaraxë, él y los demás lo omitieron. La pesadilla venida durante el hielo no tendría que ser recordada salvo por aquellos que la vieron a los ojos.

Era mejor olvidar que el hielo había sido el menor de sus problemas, que había sido ella quien oscureció su penosa travesía.

Fueron ella y su dolor.

Ella, sus ojos azules y vacíos.

Thuringwethil y su dolor que se entreveraba en la carne y calaba más allá.

Ella y su oscuridad.

Habían sido ella y su oscuridad.

* * *

 **NA:** Discúlpenlo, es un fic rebelde c:


End file.
